In Which Emma Offers Regina Something She Cannot Refuse
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: But with a twist. Emma is the Evil Queen after a horrible accident that trapped Storybrooke's citizens back in the Enchanted Forest. One Shot.


**This is a one shot! Please review, it really makes me happy!**

The dark woman stood staring out over the land. _Her_ land. Her long hair was twisted intricately on top of her head and the black dress she wore accentuated her curves. The permanent scowl on her lips was especially prominent because it was taking ages for her son to arrive from his room.

"Hey." She turned around and saw the fourteen year old boy standing with his arms tucked into the pockets of his vest. She smiled at him genuinely.

"Henry," she exhaled, "I was wondering if you'd enjoy going out to the summer castle this weekend." She asked. His eyes darkened.

"You mean the castle in the White Kingdom?" Her smile dropped instantly.

"There is no White Kingdom." She hissed venomously. "There is only _my_ kingdom and the Outliers. _Never_ say that name again."

"This is not your kingdom!" Henry insisted. "You've got more than half of Storybrooke trapped in your dungeons and the only reason people are free is because you've got their hearts and, besides, you-"

" _Enough_!" The woman screams. "You have no right to talk to the Queen that way! Leave! Go to your room, Henry." He screwed up his face and clenched his fists tightly but didn't say a word. He turned around and started for the door but he stopped before leaving.

"When can I see my mom?" He asked. The woman whipped her head around.

"I am your mother!" She roared. He backed up at the force of her anger.

"So is she!" He yelled back at her. She froze.

"Fine." She turned back to face out the window. She formulated a plan as she stared out at her kingdom. "I'll retrieve Regina. You can see her this evening for dinner." The Queen said. He smiled at the back of the woman.

"Now," she said in a steely voice, "go." He obliged instantly and left the room. He hated seeing Emma this way.

Emma walked down to the dungeons. She passed Snow White and David who were destined to be separated by a corridor of space between them. Snow had long ago given up on pleading with her daughter to let them free and instead cried silently on her bunk facing the damp stone wall. Her dress was dirty her skin was dirtier. David cursed his daughter's name as she passed but otherwise continued his constant pacing of the cell he shared with Neal. A few other Storybrooke citizens were locked away on either side of the hall but Emma ignored their crying. She made her way to the very last cell and glanced into the shadows. Regina was the only one she took care of. She didn't exactly know her motivation of doing so. Possibly because she understood the reasons behind her actions.

Regina's cell was magically kept warmer than the rest and she had an actual bed instead of a tiny cot with a moth-eaten blanket. Her dress was simple but clean. Emma hadn't seen her since she threw everyone down into the dungeons but now that she looked over the other woman her heart thudded in her chest, an unusual feeling for her to experience.

Regina looked up and met Emma's steely green eyes with defiant brown ones.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Miss Swan?" Regina asked coldly.

"I have a proposition for you." Emma began. She waved her hand and suddenly both women were in the dining hall, Regina sitting in a mahogany chair and Emma standing before her.

"Clearly you've gained control over your magic since your mishap that brought us all to this land." Regina said. She couldn't hide the pride in her voice; she was impressed. Emma nodded her head.

"Yes, and it'll do you well to keep that in mind." She said stepping around the chair so she was behind the brunette. Regina found that she was unable to move when she tried to follow the woman with her head and she gritted her teeth together.

"What is your proposition?" She finally asked.

"I've missed you, Regina." Emma whispered in the woman's ear. Regina would've shivered if her body was able to. Emma's voice traveled down her spine and she clenched her teeth at the feeling it produced.

"I am tired of Henry looking at me like I'm evil. I have an idea that can solve _both_ of our problems." She said.

"What problems do I have exactly?" Regina prompted.

"You want to see Henry," Emma stepped back into Regina's view, her fingertips sliding over Regina's arm.

"I know you're just _dying_ to get out of those dungeons." Her voice was low and seductive. Regina was completely surprised but also enraptured by the low timber of her voice. She cleared her throat.

"Well, yes, your mother won't cease her wailing in the middle of the night." Regina answered trying to keep her cool façade.

"Exactly." Emma agreed with a nod.

"If you can agree to my terms I will allow you to be in Henry's life and you'll never have to return to the dungeons. I'll even allow you to do whatever you wish to Snow White." Emma said in an enticing voice; and it was _enticing_ , the entire proposition was desirable.

"You'd let me torture, or even _kill_ , your mother?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"She was never my mother." Emma answered with a shrug. "And I have the perfect explanation for Henry," She trailed a fingernail over Regina's jaw. Regina hummed in question.

"You see, my _mother_ was so blinded by hatred for you that she couldn't accept our relationship, she couldn't accept our _love_." Emma purred into Regina's ear. "You've been spending your days in the summer castle, awaiting for when I brought Henry to you after I could get Snow White to see how you've changed. But she never did." Emma finished throatily.

"So, you want me to act like your lover?" Regina asked, her own voice coming out as a husky whisper. Emma bent down in front of Regina, her breasts at eye level.

"Who said anything about acting?" Emma smirked. Regina's breath hitched.

"Come, dear Regina; don't deny your desires." She purred. "You want this as much as I." She leaned forward. Their lips were practically touching. They were breathing the same air.

"Be _evil_ again. I know how you've missed it." She sighed as she closed the distance. Their lips touched and heat ignited between them. Regina felt her body released from its magical binds and she immediately grabbed hold of Emma's hips, pulling her down to straddle her lap. A small voice in the back of her mind told her that if she wanted to be a good person, now was her chance. She could take Emma out and save everyone. But she didn't want to be a good person. She wanted what Emma was offering. She wanted her son back. She wanted Emma. She wanted out of the dungeons. She wanted what she has _always_ wanted and that was Snow White's heart on a silver plate. She pulled away from Emma.

"I accept your proposition."

Emma brought her hand up to rest on Regina's bosom. Regina gasped when Emma's hand plunged into her chest and ripped out her heart.

"There is just one more thing." Emma murmured. She whispered an incantation of the brunette's heart and it glowed white for a moment before returning to a dull red. She pushed the heart back into its rightful place.

"Now your heart is safe."

"Excuse me?"

"I've created an incantation that will protect the hearts of those that are important to me." She explained. Regina's eyes widened.

"You _created_ your own spell? My, you've come a long way."

"I was worried about Henry, if someone would try to use him against me." She justified as she stood from her seated position on Regina's lap.

"I am going to get him, please make yourself presentable. You are free to use your magic now." She turned and walked away briskly. Regina grinned and with a flourish of her wrist produced a ball of fire.

"It's good to be back." She said to herself. She extinguished the flame and transformed her rather plain dress into something worthy of a queen. Her dress was a deep red, the color of blood and there was extravagant embroidery on the bodice. She smiled at her clothes, finally feeling comfortable again. She heard the sudden, quick pounding of feet to notify her of someone running in her direction. Henry burst through the open doors and grinned.

"Mom!" He ran over to her and threw his arms around her. "I missed you!" He told her. Regina smiled as she held her son tightly.

"I've missed you too, Henry." She was so relieved to have her son back in her arms.

"See, Henry, I told you that your mother was safe." Emma said from the doorway. She leaned against the door jamb with her arms crossed over her chest. Henry looked up at Regina.

"Where were you?" He asked suspiciously.

"I was in the Summer Castle. Your ma has been trying to get Snow to accept our relationship but she won't. She refuses to accept our love and until now it just has not been safe for me to return." Regina glanced up at Emma. She smiled broadly at the woman.

"You love each other?" Henry asked, he was disbelieving and Regina chuckled softly.

"We do." Emma said. He looked back and forth between his mothers before breaking into a wide grin.

"Really?"

"Yes." Regina confirmed. "And we decided that we are tired of waiting and we don't care what Snow thinks, we want to be a proper family." She glided over to Emma's side. "But you have to understand that your grandmother is guilty of treason and she will not be out of prison until otherwise." She tried to school her features into a saddened appearance but it was difficult.

"Now, Henry, it's time for your lessons, don't be late." Emma told him. "Your mother will be here when you return." She gestured to the door. Henry nodded his head and gave Regina another hug before leaving the room.

"Now that he's gone," Emma turned and faced Regina with a look so predatory that it actually caused her to shudder. "We've got some things to discuss." She finished with a tilt of her head to gesture for Regina to follow as she walked into the hallway.

"What is that?" Regina wondered.

"Many view me as entirely evil and unarguably corrupted; however, I would never do something as heinous as force you into a relationship against your will." She paused and aimed a pointed stare at Regina. "So, while we are acting for Henry's benefit, I do not expect anything from you…sexually, that is." She stated and for the first time Regina saw a bit of the old Emma shimmer on the surface. The awkward, unsure Emma of Storybrooke, before the accident.

"I doubt I'll be able to view you as entirely evil, Em-ma." She hadn't said the name in such a way for a long time and it thrilled her. "When I accepted your proposition, I accepted it in its entirety." The corner of Emma's lips quirked up.

"Good."


End file.
